


in the way you look at me

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 6:47 p.m, December 31st, Wonwoo gets two texts.</p><p>At 12:01 p.m, January 1st, Jihoon says "Called it!" and Minghao hands over a twenty across the table. Jeonghan sighs, and Joshua smiles into the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @evvm (2jaeproject on tumblr) 4 betaing this, love u baby
> 
> i love soonseok and i hope u as well, love soonseok (this isnt even mainly soonseok im sorry)

It’s 7:46 p.m on December 31st, and Jeonghan’s on the sidewalk. He’s stumbling around with Seungcheol, lips together, looking half drunk/half perfect. On the dark street, they could pass for a straight couple, with the big coats and Jeonghan’s hair out on his shoulders like that.

It's cold, but the flush on their cheeks isn't attested to that. Seungcheol wraps his fingers around Jeonghan’s squeezing tight. Jeonghan squeezes back, that big smile on his face. Seungcheol smiles back, and they're back to that, falling over each other and kissing. It's the last day of the year and they're fine with spending it like this.

-

It’s 8:20 p.m, and Wonwoo's on a street four blocks away, looking at a text from a someone who said they'd come at 8:30. There's no point in waiting in the cold, but he’s still early in fear of being late. Snow is lining both edges off the street, and the yellow glow of the streetlamps reflect of the ice on the trees. His phone pings again. This time, it’s a text from Jisoo and it says “happy new ryear”

He doesn't text back, but he does smile.

-

It’s 8:46 p.m when Mingyu’s trying to pick out chips, but there’s way too many flavours and Jun’s been staring at chocolate for ten minutes, so it’s ok. They’re on a grocery run for a party that should be starting, like now. Damn, maybe he should text Jeonghan. Jeonghan would probably know what types of chip to get. He doesn’t get the chance to, not with Junhui placing his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and saying. “Just pick the flavours you want, let’s go.”

MIngyu nods, and grabs the black doritos, ketchup chips and dil pickle lays. Jun switches out the dil pickle with ranch doritos and they go to pay.

-

9:06 p.m, and Soonyoung’s got a slice of pizza in one hand and determination in the other- not literally, because tonight he is going to Do It. Kiss that guy and live his life and get a Great boyfriend, screw Seungkwan, it’s _totally going to happen_ . He just has to _find_ the guy first. It's ok though! Soonyoung saw him walk in, he's wearing this green hoodie. He so has a plan right now!

He takes a bite of the pizza and sets off.  


-

10:37 p.m, New Year's is way too close and Minghao really doesn't want to do it like this, but he's on the last episode of this damn drama. He's going to finish it and he’s not going to miss New Years. He can do this with the minimal amount of yelling and crying.

He clicks play, and doesn't see the new text notification for his phone. He's praying Junhui doesn't find out this is how he spends his last hours of a year.

-

It’s 10:40 p.m and Jihoon has _just_ woken up, his phone is going off way too loudly from _somewhere-_ why does he have _so_ _much_ blanket. Screw Blankets. He blames Mingyu for ruining his life- _why is it the twilight zone he hates the twilight zone_ , and there's a vague thought to kill him, and that's probably why he answers the phone- _finally_ found, with “I'm going to kill you.”

“Hi to you too!” It's actually Seungcheol, crap. It's too dark- cold for this, but Seungcheol is talking, all happy and chirpy. Gross. “Why aren't you here yet? Are you still coming?”

“Sorry. Here where? What.” Evidently there were places Jihoon was supposed to be. _Right now_. Gross.

“Here? At the party? You know the one Mingyu threw but forced us to do all the work for?” He sounds more annoyed than chirpy now, which is less _annoying_ but _worse_ but _better_.

“Um. Yeah.” He actually wants to nap. Going back to sleep would be great right now.

Seungcheol doesn't agree. “You coming? You want us to pick you up?”

“Yeah.” He's going back to sleep. Parties. Whatever.

“Sure! I’ll be there in twenty!” He hangs up on Jihoon and five minutes after he's almost asleep again, he gets another text.

 

**seungcheol no**

**10:47 p.m**

_junhui’s coming to pick you up!!:D_

 

He groans into his pillow, then some more. He can probably sleep for ten more minutes. Dressing like you didn't dress up is the trend, right? He can go in pyjamas.

-

It's 11:03 p.m  and Vernon was supposed to meet Seungkwan five minutes ago by _this_ tree but a. he’s five minutes late, and b. Seungkwan isn't here. Which is fine because Vernon can walk to the party by himself, he's just not sure if he can _walk in_ alone.

Anything is better than standing around inspecting a tree, but he stands around the tree and sends another text to Seungkwan. He doesn't reply. Maybe Vernon’s not supposed to be out this late, maybe he should go back home.

But then, he waits and after six more texts to Seungkwan, each becoming more emoji less word than the last, someone calls out “Vernon!”

When he looks up, it's Chan and disappointment is the first thing that registers, but then it's relief. Chan’s smiling all big, and walking up to him. Vernon smiles back and gets asked what he's doing.

-

It's 11:12 p.m, they have 48 minutes until new year's and Seungkwan’s walking around the party, looking.

He's been through half the house already, and Vernon, his “half-korean, half-white pretty boy likes to rap, is shy-” friend has been seen by no one.

He still searches around, finds Jihoon in some room laughing at Minghao and Chan trying to outdo each other. When he turns the corner again, Vernon’s in front of him two cups in hand, everything almost spilling on Seungkwan.

_-_

At 12:00, Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol right on the mouth interrupting the “Happy n-” and Seungcheol kisses him back, last kiss of the year.

-

At 12:00, Mingyu lands on the person standing most close by, and that happens to be Junhui, who scrunches up his face, but kisses back anyways. It's mostly face mashing, but it’s the laugh he startles out of Jun that he likes the best.

-

It's 12:00 and Soonyoung clicks glasses with Seokmin, Hot Great Guy, and Seokmin kisses him, soft and light and _whoa ok, Soonyoung’s_ **_face. is. on. fire._ ** Seokmin laughs when they pull apart, and says Seungkwan already told him.

-

At 12:00, Vernon pecks Seungkwan’s cheek and Seungkwan pretends he isn't going red. They say “happy new year!” to everyone, with hands locked together behind Seungkwan’s back.

-

At 12:00, Joshua’s on a silent street corner, waiting, while the rest of the city bursts into noise. He looks up, and the sky is the same as always. Nothing feels _different._

-

It's 12:13 a.m and Wonwoo hates New Year's. He's on a different street, twelve bus stops away from the last one and still as cold. He still hasn't answered Joshua's text and thinks-

for a second, how long he’d make Jisoo wait just like he was.

He’s walking this time around, hands shoved into pockets, through streets that are a bit too dark. Dim streetlights and stars that don't shine bright enough.

It's 12:14 when he sees Jisoo waiting on a street corner for an address he was texted three days ago. He says “Happy new year” with a smile, Wonwoo feels too guilty to respond.

They stand across each other and nothing feels _different._

-

12:33 a.m, and Junhui’s teaching Mingyu a move he’s definitely going to screw up on. Everyone's laughing when Soonyoung accidentally gets hit in the face, but Jeonghan’s got this tight-lipped smile and he keeps looking at his phone.

Seungcheol’s somewhere with Jihoon and Seungkwan on top of him, and Jun makes his way over. Jeonghan looks up, but doesn't say anything. He's typing something and Junhui leans over his shoulder to read.

 

**to: jisoo**

**12:34 a.m**

_Where are u???_

 

Jeonghan looks properly at Junhui, after he's hit send and frowns. His attention’s still elsewhere, and his eyes are flitting around the room, until- “Vernon!”

“Yeah?” Vernon looks up immediately.Junhui waits, watches him make his way over. Ever careful with his steps, quiet excuse me’s and sorry’s every time he brushes past someone. “What’s up?”

Jeonghan’s always straight to the point and pushy, and it's no different today.  “Do you know where Jisoo is?”

Junhui stills rolls his eyes, Vernon's already got the wide eyed, am I in trouble look. Jeonghan should be more gentle with him, but he's worried and antsy- so no.

“Joshua? No? I can try to call, but didn't he have plans with Wonwoo today?”

Jun answers for Jeonghan, head on his shoulders and looking right at Vernon. “Yeah, but both of them were supposed to be here before the countdown, and neither of them are.”

Vernon nods like he’s at school and the principle is reprimanding him, and Jun watches him [basically] run away. He waves when the kid turns to look back at them. He sits next to Seungkwan, Chan on his other side and Jun leans more into Jeonghan.

He sighs, and Jun follows.

-

1:01 a.m is when Joshua and Wonwoo step into some shop that's open for some reason. It’s three blocks away from the street corner, and there's a two feet distance between them that Wonwoo is _really_ , weirdly aware of. The door jingles on the way in. Wonwoo stops measuring.

Joshua doesn't say anything much, only asks the cashier, dead looking and uninterested as hell, if they have jelly cups and alcohol. He gets pointed to the back of an aisle, and Wonwoo asks for their cheapest fruit flavoured drink. His fingers are tapping against the counter, same beat as Jisoo’s footsteps going down the aisle

The cashier doesn't ask for ID, whether it's cause he's dead, or Wonwoo is equally as dead or just because of how late it is. It doesn't really matter, he pays eight bucks for the bottle, while Joshua shifts through boxes of jell-o.

Wonwoo’s still got nothing as to why they're doing this, and it isn't until Jisoo slides over the strawberry jelly- it’s Jeonghan’s favorite flavour. The cashier puts the two items in a bag, and Jisoo takes it. He’s smiling and saying thank you. Wonwoo looks away.

Joshua pushes the door open. It jingles again. “Jeonghan likes jell-o shots. C’mon.”

-

It’s 1:20 a.m when Seokmin’s on Soonyoung’s lap, and Jeonghan is sitting on the floor with Chan on one side and Minghao on the other. Mingyu’s pouting from the other side of the room, complaining to Jihoon about “favorite kids, why am I not his favorite kid?”.

They're playing a game of charades with eleven people and Seungcheol is twisting his hand and miming eating something and it’s supposed to be a book. Seokmin has no idea what's going on. Junhui is wildly shouting out answers and Jeonghan is frowning. More in an angry way, and not really at the game.

Minghao’s about to say something but the doorbell cuts him off. Jeonghan immediately looks up. And Seungkwan’s on his feet immediately, running to get the door like anybody else is going to try for it.

A minute later, Jisoo comes in, plastic bag of something in hand with Wonwoo behind him. Seungkwan follows them with a smirk. “Walk of shame much?”

Wonwoo’s rolling his eyes, and Mingyu’s already running across the room, trying to hug him. Wonwoo holds him at arm's length, and Jisoo has a half awkward smile on his face. He makes his way to Jeonghan, and hands over the plastic bag.

Seokmin watches Jeonghan look inside, then scrunch up his nose. He looks back up at Jisoo, Chan moves over to let him sit down beside each other and says. “This is peach flavoured.”

Jisoo shrugs, “Blame Wonwoo.”

-

At 1:52 a.m, Junhui’s waving bye to everyone, Jihoon and Minghao standing behind him. They're waiting by the car, and Jeonghan gives him one last hug, before they go. Seungcheol watches them drive off, black car almost blending in perfectly with the night.

He keeps an arm around Jeonghan whose waving bye to Vernon, Seungkwan, Mingyu and Chan. Mingyu’s already got an arm around Chan and Vernon, Seungkwan loosely holding hands with the latter. They're walking the opposite direction of Soonyoung and Seokmin. Both are already laughing, too involved in each other to notice anyone else.

Jeonghan leans back against Seungcheol, head fitting perfectly against the crook of his neck and says, breath coming out in a puff of fog. “Happy new year, Coups.”

-

Soonyoung’s already kissed Seokmin _twice_ today, and his number is in his phone and there's a _date_ set for Wednesday and it’s _great_.

He's got a really good laugh and he continues with Soonyoung’s bad jokes. And they’re kinda perfect, with the way their hands fit together and everything. He's really not lying.

Ok he's not lying but there are like, six jello shots sloshing around in his stomach, still he’s pretty sure, when Seokmin comes back with “I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten since last year!” to Soonyoung’s “I’m so tired! I haven't slept since last year!”, that it's true love.

-

_._

-

They've been on this blurry area for a while, and sometimes they're on opposite ends and sometimes they're not. Like right now, with their shoulders brushing every two or three steps, is so different from the first walk they took tonight.

There's this weird area, a transition stage- friends but more, and Wonwoo has been ready to move past that since he got stood up and didn't stand _him_ up, because he was still there waiting, even with no one to say happy new year too. It's kind of strange, seeing someone hold out in the exact situation you didn't.

But all the same, Wonwoo doesn't know what he would've done if that person _had_ shown up, and he left. Five minutes after the original meet time, because he didn't want to find out. Not when- he's kinda in love with someone else.

His hair’s even more orange in the yellow streetlight. And the way the light bounces off it makes the rest of the street look not-so dark. Wonwoo can't help but stare, and when he gets caught. Jisoo looks back down, a smile playing on his lips.

Wonwoo grabs his hand, and-

Joshua gets, pulled forward hard, but kissed softly. Wonwoo’s got one hand cupped around his face, the other holding his hand. There aren't any fireworks, it's way past that time. But his hands go into Wonwoo’s hair, and all things considered-

the heat of his face against the wind hitting them, his heart beating kinda erratically and Wonwoo- _Wonwoo_ , with the messy black hair and half awkward, half funny jokes, and drawn over jeans, the guy Joshua’s kind of in love with-

All things considered- it’s a pretty great kiss. Joshua, gets the first kiss of year, at 2:09 a.m, January 1st on a Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> listen.... i don't even want to talk about why mingyu and jun kissed or why they were grocery shopping i don't know how it happened i didn't mean for it to happen im sorry
> 
> anyways, im wonsoo trash, u can find me crying about joshua @josuha on tumblr, feel free to join me i am a mess 
> 
> (also leave a comment or sumthin... If u Want)


End file.
